cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Meg Mason
Overview }} __ToC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By After doing his first mission, David Wincott will introduce you to Meg Mason. New Contact(s) none Information Contracted PPD Liaison Meg Mason has her ear to the ground and knows what's going on. She works for the Paragon Police as an incredibly useful contract civilian. Meg is well-connected, especially when she utilizes the massive number of contacts she's planted within the various gangs of The Hollows. She's exceptionally good at her job and has always gotten her information the old-fashioned way: infiltration, subterfuge, and a warehouse full of guts. Relationship: ... Initial Contact I have put a lot of time and energy into managing assets and infiltrating the ranks of the various street gangs across Paragon City, and now I'm focusing my attention on The Hollows. If you're going to work for me, you need to show me that you have what it takes. So I'm going to have you run a little errand for me. As a test. If you do a good job, you'll have begun to earn my trust and we'll work together again. Sound fair? Good. Too Busy Store * Inspirations * Level 10 training enhancements (Power 10 only) Missions Meg Mason has a lot of different repeatable missions featuring all villain-groups in The Hollows. Briefing Excellent, . Look, this one is time sensitive, so you need to work fast. Word on the street is that the Hellions are doing some promotions within their ranks again. Your job is to take out their leader, a guy by the name of Matchstick, and throw them into chaos. That'll slow them down for a little bit. You have 30 minutes to take him out. Good luck. You have 30 minutes to complete this assignment. Enemies Debriefing Well now we're getting somewhere. Good work, . Let's get started. You have been a huge help to me. Check out these new Enhancements. You've earned them. Oh, and write down my number. I always have plenty of work around here so you can call me any time. I can definitely use the help. Attention: Meg Mason, PPD Liaison The Freedom Corps Security Coalition has issued a weapons destruction notice. One of their evidence warehouses in Peregrine Island (or Striga Isle) has been broken into and a large shipment of weapons was stolen. The shipment has been tracked to The Hollows and is flagged 'for immediate destruction.' Please forward this information to you contacts for urgent attention. Suspected Location: Warehouse Gang: Outcasts Neighborhood: Cherry Hills Briefing You know what to do. Destroy the shipment and make those punks wish they'd never stolen it. Enemies or Debriefing Good job, . That'll slow those punk Lost down for a while. Attention: Meg Mason, PPD Liaison Attached is the most recent log of gang activity in The Hollows. Please forward this information to your contacts for immediate attention. Target: Trolls Neighborhood: Cherry Hills Briefing Thanks, . Just remember, you need to focus on the Trolls here in Cherry Hills. Enemies Debriefing Good job, . You've made me look good to my contact in the Police Department. You know, I don't know why they call them the Lost because they always seem find their way back into The Hollows and under my feet. I need you to scatter them for me for a while. Think you can do that? Briefing Well, at least there aren't as many of them around as the Outcasts or the Trolls, but they're still dangerous. You can find them there in Cherry Hills and over in Four Seasons. Either here or there, makes no difference to me. Enemies Debriefing Frankly, those Lost guys creep me out all over the place. Let's hope they go underground for a while. Good Job, . I know it's a thankless job, but truly appreciate all of your hard work. You've done some great things for me, . I trust you with anything. And since you're on my good side, I've got some new gear, if you're interested. I'm so frustrated with all the thefts, I could just spit! I just heard that the Hellions have 'acquired' a electronics shipment that they're storing in a local warehouse here in Cherry Hills. I'm pretty sure they don't have receipts for this stuff, so I'd like you to get it back from them. Briefing Retrieve the shipment and if you should decide to send a few Hellions to the Zig while you're at it, who am I to stop you? Enemies Debriefing Nice work, . The PPD are following up with the real owners of that shipment as we speak. I always tend to underestimate the Trolls. Half the time I think they're dumb as dirt and then, every once in a while, they go and do something smart and sneaky. I can't attribute this to the collective, so I think it's got to be one man. A guy by the name of Crink. One of my informants told me he's hanging out in an abandoned warehouse right here in Cherry Hills. I'd appreciate it if you'd take care of him, . Briefing This guy is a real peace of work. He's a Troll, but there's something about him. He's as strong as an ox and I think he's been taking Superadine, but he's not like the other Trolls. He's smart. That's bad. If he gains to much influence within the Trolls, he'll become a real thorn in our side. That can't happen. Enemies Debriefing Nice job, . If only all the other heroes that work for me were as single-minded. Either the Outcasts are gearing up for something big, or my contacts aren't doing their jobs. I don't care which it is. There are way too many of them wandering the streets for my comfort. I'd be grateful if you'd thin them out a little for me. Briefing I hope that, after a few of their numbers spend a day or two in the Zig, maybe they'll get the hint. Any neighborhood is fine with me, , as long as they're of the streets, I'm a happy woman. Enemies Debriefing Well, who knows how long the Outcasts slow down for? A day? A week? Good job, . I know it's a thankless job but I appreciate your hard work. External Links * -